


Good Things Come

by ashley_ingenious



Series: Good Things Come [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Barebacking, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Scott McCall, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 05:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1676735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashley_ingenious/pseuds/ashley_ingenious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Allison kinda wants us all to have sex." He blurted in a rush, and Stiles choked on his last Cheeto. </p><p>"She wants <b><i>what</i></b>?!"</p><p>"When I say all," Scott barreled on, "I mean you. You know, you, me, and Allison. Not like the whole pack or anything. That'd be weird." </p><p>"'Cause this," Stiles rasped, Cheeto dust still clinging in his throat, "this is perfectly normal."</p><p>And Scott, bless him, just nodded like it <i>was</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come

**Author's Note:**

> Notes on the nature of dub con behavior at the end.

"Hey," Scott had said, kind of off handedly as they played Halo. It was a Friday afternoon, they were blowing off homework and werewolf shenanigans. It kind of felt like old times.

"What's up, Buddy?" Stiles asked when Scott didn't continue. His best friend sighed.

"I've gotta ask you about a sex thing." Scott said, purposefully sabotaging himself to get them out of their campaign.

Stupid, unpausable games.

Scott turned to look at him, brow furrowed like he was concerned. "You can say no if you want," he started slowly, and Stiles snorted.

"When have I ever said no to you?"

"Twenty minutes ago, when I asked for your last few Cheetos. I'm pretty sure you said 'fuck no' actually."

"Food related instances not withstanding," Stiles qualified with a huff. Obviously, Scott should've known that, "when have I ever said no to you?"

"Never," Scott responded dutifully, "but this is different. It's kinda...weird. And I don't want you to feel...I dunno, pressured?" He looked down at the controller in his hand, and then back up at Stiles, eyes pleading.

"Alright," Stiles said, dragging it out. They looked at each other for a while before Scott sighed again.

"Allison kinda wants us all to have sex." He blurted in a rush, and Stiles choked on his last Cheeto.

"She wants **_what_**?!"

"When I say all," Scott barreled on, "I mean you. You know, you, me, and Allison. Not like the whole pack or anything. That'd be weird."

"'Cause this," Stiles rasped, Cheeto dust still clinging in his throat, "this is perfectly normal."

And Scott, bless him, just nodded like it _was_.

"She's kind of into you. Physically. Something about shoulder to waist ratios," Scott rambled on. "And we've jacked off and stuff together before, so it shouldn't be too weird."

"No, not too weird at all," Stiles murmured, more to himself than to Scott, who was still talking.

"And you're supposed to wait, right? For somebody you love? And I totally love you," he said, big goofy smile taking over his face until Stiles can't help but smile back. "And Allison loves you, different from me, but, you know, she does."

Scott's face fell again, like he’d realized something. "But you don't have to! We're totally not pressuring you! We just thought...it might be something you'd wanna try."

Stiles tapped his fingers rhythmically against the arm if the couch, thinking.

"It's not gonna like...mess you guys up?" He asked, because Scott and Allison were like, capital S Soulmates, and Stiles would be damned if he came between that. But Scott just shook his head.

"No, not at all. She's super into it, and I don't mind. I mean, I don't think I really like dudes? But it's you, so I figure it'll be alright." He said with a grin.

"And us? It's not gonna mess us up?" Stiles asked, fear bleeding into his voice.

"Stiles, werewolves didn't mess us up. You think a little sex is gonna do it?"

Stiles laughed. He couldn't help it. All the tension bunching up in his shoulders drained away at the utter absurdity that was his best friend.

"Alright, I'm in on one condition," he said, still smiling hugely. Scott nodded, face still serious.

"I need to know up front if knots are a thing." Stiles deadpanned, and now it was Scott's turn to laugh.

"Yeah, man..they are. But I've never...I don't think it'll be an issue."

"Alright." Stiles said, nodding. "I'm totally in."

\----

Apparently Scott has waited till the last moment to ask. He told Stiles that Allison had this little threesome planned for the following day, Saturday.

"My dad's at a gun conference in Sacramento," she said after she'd ushered them in. She was beautiful in Scott's oversized Beacon Hills Lacrosse Tee and a tiny pair of compression shorts. Her hair was pulled up into a high bun, tendrils falling out around her ears and the nape of her neck.

They all stood awkwardly in the foyer for a while before the brunette blurted out, "I'm really fucking glad you said yes." They all laughed. It wasn't that funny, but their laughter was genuine, echoing off the marble tiles and warming them through.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing both of their hands. "We'll put on a movie in my bedroom or something."

There wasn't actually much "or something" to it. When they got up to Allison's room, she plopped down on her bed and turned on The Avengers.

Scott looked at her for awhile before shrugging, toeing off his shoes and joining her on the bed. The two immediately wrapped around each other like gravity compelled them. Stiles just stood in the doorway, watching.

"Stiles," Allison said, voice soft and reassuring, "it's just a movie. C'mon." She pulled a hand out if Scott's hair and patted the space beside her.

Nodding, Stiles reached down to pull off his shoes, hopping and tripping a little as he went. He crossed in front if the tv, but it didn't look like Scott or Allison minded, and he didn't fall, so that was a win.

He stripped off his flannel shirt, laying it on the back of Allison's desk chair, and peeled his hat off, dropping it down on the night stand.

Satisfied with his state of undress, he squeezed on to the bed, head resting on the curve of Allison's hip.

Her hands immediately came down to card through his hair, which he could feel sticking to his forehead.

"Hat hair is gross," he muttered, but Allison just shushed him and kept moving her fingers.

They'd all already seen the movie, and it didn't take long for them to get comfortable. Stiles felt like he was in a bubble as he brought his hand up to rest on Allison's thigh, pausing only slightly to make sure it was okay. It was.

Eventually, Scott's hand took over Allison's in Stiles' hair, but by then he was nearly asleep. He felt so warm and safe here. He'd almost forgotten about the sex until Allison started making these little breathy noises in her throat.

Fuzzily, Stiles first assumed that the movie was distressing her somehow. He started rubbing soothing circles into the skin of her thigh.

He was fascinated by the way her skin felt under his, the way it gave under the firm press of his fingers, so soft. Before he knew it, he was kneading the flesh of her thigh, shifting so that he was laying on his stomach. He worked up and up until he reached the curve of her ass.

She arched a little, shifting and squirming until she was flat on her back. Stiles was propped between her legs, Scott plastered up against her side. A flush bloomed on her face, and her bun was messier than before. Scott had one hand under her tshirt, and was sucking kisses into her neck.

Stiles was fully awake now, still feeling warm and loose. Ducking down, he sucked his own kiss into the fleshy part of Allison's inner thigh.

She moaned in earnest then, and Scott seized her mouth. Looking up, Stiles saw their tongues dueling as he kissed his way up her thighs. When he reached the edge of her shorts, he ran his thumbs under the material and looked up again.

Allison looked back down at him, wrecked. There were high spots of color on her cheeks, her pretty brown eyes glazed over. Her lips were red, swollen, parted, with heavy, jagged breaths spilling over them. Her bun had come completely undone, hair an ebony mass against her shoulders. She was stunning.

"Is this," Stiles stammered, "can I?"

She closed her mouth and swallowed hard, nodding.

Lifting up, she let him pull her shorts and panties down and over her ankles. He could hear the telltale smacking of Scott and Allison's lips against each other.

Unable to resist, he dove back in, nipping at the thin skin near the juncture of her thigh and cunt. She hissed, stretching so that Scott could wrestle her shirt over her head.

Curious, Stiles ran a long finger through the slick gathering at her center. She shuddered and let out a small, hurt sound. He pulled back quickly, sucking the wet finger into his mouth and humming at the taste, tangy and hot on his tongue.

Allison watched, eyes lidded, Scott mouthing at her nipple.

"Fuck," she breathed, pulling Scott's mouth from her breast.

"Clothes," she demanded, "off. Both of you."

Stiles pulled his white tee over his head obediently, flailing out of his jeans. He looked down at his boxers, opting to leave them on, not really sure who'd end up where. His dick was aching behind the fabric, desperate for he wasn't sure what.

Scott stood up to shimmy out of his jeans, briefs, and tank top. He and Allison shared a heated look, before it seemed she'd decided.

"It's his first time," she said, grinning. "I want you to have him, while I use his mouth. Then he can have me, and I'll clean you up."

Scott's eyes flew to Stiles', who was so turned on he was afraid to move.

"That's what you want?" He asked her, and her whole body went tense. "unless that's not..." She murmured, flushing red.

Scott groaned as he leaned down on the bed to take her mouth. "That's," he breathed, nipping at her bottom lip, "incredibly hot, actually."

She smiled, and Stiles just sat there, balancing awkwardly on his knees until they were done kissing and their eyes came back to him.

"I don't know what to do," he said honestly, tongue feeling thick and lazy in his mouth.

Allison's answering smile was brilliant enough to raise the sun. "Come here," she said, holding a hand out to him.

He went, feeling strangely shy-- vulnerable, like he'd been cracked open. She pulled him up against her, placing soft kisses all over his face until he was grinning dopily.

Stiles' eyes caught Scott's, to find his best friend smiling at him. Letting his eyes travel down, he saw Scott's cock. Hard, flushed at the tip and leaking, it was more intimidating than Stiles remembered.

"You're gonna put that in me?" He blurted, squirming at Allison's huff of laughter against his neck.

Scott nodded, "if you want. Only if you want."

And Stiles had never seen Scott like this before, this focused and sure. This steady. Mouth dry, he nodded. "I want," he croaked.

Allison hummed her approval and tilted Stiles' head back towards hers, taking his mouth. The kiss was hot and sweet. She was gentle as she cupped his face, her delicate fingers tracing down to his neck. They spread across the expanse of his shoulders and clung there.

Dimly, Stiles heard Scott rifling around in Allison's nightstand. He felt the bed dip under his best friends weight, and then there were two sets of hands at his back, kneading and caressing.

Allison tipped her head back, letting Stiles explore the long column of her neck.

Scott's hands traveled down, down, until he was toying with the waistband of Stiles' lucky Wonder Woman boxers. He found himself shifting back, leaning into the preternatural heat of his best friends hands.

His new position put him face to face with Allison's breasts, creamy mounds topped with dusky brown nipples. Reaching out, he stroked along the top of one gently before catching her nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She sighed into him and he leaned in, running his tongue where his hands had been.

Her hands came up to hold his head, guiding him where she wanted. He suckled her gently, then harder, enjoying the small sounds she made. On a hunch, he set his teeth against her and tugged. Her head thudded back against the headboard and she moaned.

Stiles brought his head up, grinning, at the same time Scott finally pulled his boxers down around his knees.

"'S gonna feel weird, bro," he murmured. Stiles hummed his consent as he leaned back in, tonguing at Allison's other nipple.

Reaching down, he pressed a hand to her center, and groaned when he felt it warm and slick under his palm. She ground against him once, and he set his mouth to her nipple again.

Then bit harder than he meant to as cold lube was smeared over his hole.

"Shit!" He cried out, twisting to look at Scott, who's eyes were wide.

"Sorry," he murmured to Stiles, who shook his head and tilted it towards Allison. He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

"Sorry," Scott said again, and Allison laughed.

"'S fine," she chuckled, pulling Stiles' lips back to hers.

He kissed her apologies into her skin, trailing them down her body, settling between her thighs.

Scott kneaded the skin of Stiles' lower back and ass until he was calm and relaxed again. The lube was warmer the second time, slick and foreign against Stiles' skin. Scott brushed a fingertip gently around Stiles' rim, and Stiles' hips moved back into the sensation.

Braced on his knees and elbows, Stiles reached out to lick at the glistening folds of Allison's center. Her pleased gasp made him warm. Her hands slid back down into his hair, holding him firm as he licked again, harder. Bringing his hand up, he spread her, and licked again. He let his tongue trace the delicate line of her slit, rolling it over the hard bundle of nerves on top. She whined and squirmed above him.

He was smirking up at her when Scott's finger _pushed_ just past that outer ring of muscle, moving around inside of him. Stiles' smirk fell and he let out a choked off gasp that made Allison chuckle.

"Go easy on him," she told Scott, "like we talked about."

Those words made Stiles' dick impossibly harder. They'd _talked_ about him, anticipated doing this to him, taking him apart this way. Whimpering, he dropped himself back down to Allison's dripping center. He delighted in her moans as he sucked at the slick liquid.

Slowly, Scott sunk a lubed finger into Stiles' hole. He was right, it felt weird. Not bad, just fuller, stretched.

Stiles had a moment to adjust, before Scott started moving. One finger pumped in and out of Stiles' ass, slowly at first, but with increasing speed. Without thinking, Stiles' hips started to thrust back, working himself down on Scott's finger.

"Yeah?" His best friend murmured, and Stiles nodded, forehead pressed up against Allison's thigh.

"Another one?" Scott asked, and Stiles nodded again, licking his way back into Allison, hungrier than he'd been before. Her hands twisted in his hair as she rolled her hips up to meet his tongue.

He had to break away when Scott got a second finger inside.

"Oh," he moaned shakily, because he hadn't known anything could feel this way before. He was in heaven: ass rocking back to get more of Scott's fingers, tongue delving into Allison, trying to get deeper. She turned thicker and sweeter at the center, like taffy, and Stiles was desperate for it. 

Reaching up, he rolled an abandoned nipple between his fingers and she bucked up off the bed, crying out sharply.

Scott's fingers scissored and twisted inside Stiles, and eventually he added a third. Stiles was moaning constantly now, mouth open against Allison's red, wanting pussy.

"Fuck him," Allison moaned, when three fingers no longer had the brand new ache of intrusion attached to them.

"Condom?" Stiles rasped, brain slow, but Scott shook his head.

"Werewolf. Can't get or give diseases. Can't get you pregnant," he stuttered.

Stiles just nodded, dropping his head back to the mattress, and his hollowed out space between Allison's legs.

"You're doing so well," she murmured to him, fingers scratching over his scalp. He could feel the fat, weighted head of Scott's cock brushing up against his opening.

"Just relax," Allison instructed, "it'll be fine. He'll take care of you."

An inch at a time, Scott eased himself into Stiles, hissing slightly.

"Fuck. This," Scott stammered as he bottomed out, "is not going to take long."

He started moving slowly, inching his hips back and forth. Stiles felt every moment like a static shock, and he whined high in the back of his throat.

"More," he whimpered out. There was no time to be embarrassed over how wrecked he sounded, because Scott swore and complied.

Drawing almost all the way out, he slid back in harder. His thrusts grew smoother and surer as he rocked back and forth, reducing Stiles to stuttering moans.

Stiles' hands tightened on Allison's thighs as he haphazardly lapped at her, sucking her heavy clit into his mouth. She rolled her nipples between her fingers, pinching at them, spit slick bottom lip caught between her teeth.

" _Stiles_ ," Scott groaned, gripping his best friends hips tighter. "I didn't know..." He murmured, almost to himself, "didn't know it'd be like this." The last was a whine.

"Do the thing," Allison gasped at him, "like we said."

This brought Stiles' head up. "What thing?" He panted.

Scott's hips started to roll and shift, changing his angle minutely, searching.

"Shit!" Stiles whined when Scott dragged over a spot that set him on fire.

"There?" Scott asked, hopeful as he zeroed in on it again.

"Fuck, yes," Stiles whimpered, now frantically working his ass back, trying to get more.

Allison was still murmuring encouragements to him. "So good," she murmured, humping her hips up against his open mouth. "Stiles, you're doing so good."

And Stiles was lost to it. Scott kept driving into him, thrusts blood hot and perfect. Allison stroked every inch of skin she could get to, murmured praises at him, tasted so sweet. He didn't think he could come like this, without something touching his dick but he didn't even care. He just clung to Allison and let himself feel good.

It didn't take long before Scott's cock started to swell, feeling even thicker in him than before.

"Come on," Stiles urged him, and Allison's eyes snapped down to where they were joined.

"Oh, God," she whimpered, "are you gonna come in him? Please." She shuddered out a breath, "please come in him."

And Scott whined, thrusting in deeper. He snaked an arm around Stiles' middle and pulled him in closer. Stiles waited, but the swelling didn't stop.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Scott chanted, voice sounding increasingly broken.

"Scotty?" Stiles questioned, as the stretch widened. His voice shook.

"Sorry," Scott whimpered, "so fucking sorry. I've never, I didn't know it would..." He collapsed, his body a hot, heavy line on top of Stiles', pressing him firmly into the mattress.

Shuddering, Allison breathed, "is it his knot, Stiles? Is he knotting you?" Her voice was tinged with awe.

Stiles nodded, whimpered, "hurts," as the knot filled and locked them together.

The pain was gone almost before he could process it, Scott's hand clamping around his waist and leeching it from him.

"Sorry," the wolf slurred, lips against Stiles' shoulder. "Sorry. I'm gonna, God, Stiles I'm gonna fucking come."

With a piteous, animal whine, he did. Stiles could feel the knot pulsing as jet after jet was pumped into him. Without the pain, Stiles could feel that undulating pressure massaging against his prostrate. He moaned, and his dick, which had gone flaccid, started to fill again. He dove back into Allison, who gasped out in surprise.

When Scott's breathing evened out, Stiles brought his head up and twisted around to look at his best friend.

"Thought you said the knot wouldn't be an issue?" He grinned, snarkily, and Scott looked at Allison.

"Didn't think it would be. Never has been before."

Something intense passed between them and made Stiles' stomach drop. He felt compelled to lean in and press a soft kiss to Allison's thigh.

Gripping his head again, she guided him back to where she needed him. He sucked and lapped at her, amazed at how she'd grown _wetter_ in his absence.

"Put a finger in her, Stiles," Scott rumbled in his ear. Stiles moaned as he complied, half turned on and half embarrassed he hadn't thought of it before.

Allison was impossibly tight and wet, clenching up around his finger.

"Go slow," Scott guided, watching Stiles pull the finger out and inch it back in, "she likes slow."

She seemed beyond words now, just off the slow thrusting of one finger. Stiles wondered how fast he could've brought her off if he'd thought of this in the beginning.

"Another one," Scott urged, and Stiles did as he was told, squirming a little when Allison moaned.

"Long, huh, Ally?" Scott smiled up at her, grin only growing wider when she swore.

"Now press up," Scott urged.

Stiles did, and Allison _shouted_ , grinding her hips down against Stiles' fingers.

Following her lead, he thrust in faster.

"That's it," Scott murmured. "Just like that, that's awesome."

Allison's legs started to shake.

"Scott," she moaned.

"I know, baby," he murmured back at her.

"Scott, he's so _good_ ," she continued.

"I know. I know he is."

"Knew he would be," she whimpered.

"Holy shit," Stiles breathed out, hips starting to thrust against the mattress, seeking friction. Scott's hand on his hip stilled him and he whined.

"Not yet," the wolf whispered at him. "We want you to fuck her. We want you to come fucking her. Don't we, Ally?"

"So bad," she nodded furiously.

Scott shifted, testing how far the knot had deflated. It slid out slowly, without much trouble.

"The knots out, Ally," Scott taunted her. "You want to taste it, don't you?"

And that was it. "Oh my God. Oh my **God** ," she moaned, clamping tightly around Stiles as she shuddered and shook through her orgasm.

As soon as Stiles pulled her fingers out of her, she dove for Scott, knocking him back on the bed.

He let himself go down with a chuckle.

"Hey," he smiled down at her.

"Hi," she grinned back, and Stiles rolled his eyes.

"Oh my God, I'd almost completely forgotten how disgusting you two are."

Allison didn't respond, in favor of licking at Scott's come covered cock, mouthing at the taut skin of his deflating knot.

Scott hissed, but raised an eyebrow at Stiles.

"Condom," he gritted out, tilting his head toward the nightstand. Stiles' eyes widened because sex, right. Sex was totally still a thing that was happening here.

Scrambling back, he grabbed the wrapper and fumbled to get it open.

He finally got it open and had the latex slipped tight over his cock when he hesitated.

Scott had his eyes closed, head tilted back, mouth parted slightly. Allison was crouched above him, mouth wrapped around the head of his dick, hand at the base, pumping lightly. They were a vision, a well oiled machine of love making and he was...Stiles. Awkward and prone to flailing, hard as a rock and completely out of his depth.

Scott's eyes opened and trained on him. Stiles didn't know exactly what he saw, but he seemed to recognize it. He carded a hand through Allison's hair and she pulled off, turning to look at Stiles as well.

"I still don't..." Stiles started, feeling suddenly stupid. Embarrassed, his eyes filled. He wiped at them furiously.

"Hey, no." Allison said, rising to her knees and meeting him in the middle of the bed. She kissed him softly. "You're great," she murmured. "You're doing so great. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I got..." She grinned brilliantly, "distracted."

Something in Stiles' stomach fluttered, and he got a little better idea of why Scott was so helplessly in love with her.

"I have a plan though!" She forged on, and Scott groaned.

"Oh, God."

"Hush, you!" She laughed, before turning back to Stiles, almost shy.

"I could ride you, if you want."

Stiles' mouth dried out. "I, yes. It, please? Thank you. That would be...yes."

Laughing, she pushed at his chest until he laid down on his back. His cock was hot and hard, pressed up against his stomach.

Allison straddled him, holding his cock in her hand and stroking it a little. His own need had been on the back burner, but her attention to him brought it screaming to the forefront.

"Fuck," he spat, bucking his hips up. She grinned at him.

Scott propped himself up on one elbow so that he could see better. He was half hard, stroking himself as he watched.

"You don't have to worry about anything," Allison murmured to him, guiding the head of his cock to her entrance. "I'll do all the work."

Stiles watched, open mouthed as she lowered herself onto him. She tilted her head back, moaning breathily as she rolled her hips against him.

"God, you're so _big_ ," she sighed as she started to ride, rising and falling gracefully above him.

"You're just saying that," he stammered, reaching out for her hips and holding on, "for my ego-- oh..."

She was hot and wet around him, clenching rhythmically. Eyes lidded, he looked up at her. A beautiful flush was running from her cheeks down to her chest, reminding Stiles of strawberries and cream.

He glanced over at Scott, saw his eyes blazing beta gold as he worked his cock.

Allison leaned down on his chest, nibbling at his ear. "You're gonna make me come again," she moaned lustily. Stiles swore under his breath, feeling himself grow harder.

"I don't know if I can...you feel so fucking good, Ally."

"You can," she whispered, "I know you can." She started moving faster, alternating her up and down bounce for a dirty grind.

"Goddamn..." Scott moaned. Stiles watched as he came again, splattering up his chest.

"He came for us again, Ally. We made him come again," he whispered into her hair.

"Stiles," she whimpered, biting down on his shoulder and coming hard and quiet around him.

Her orgasm set off his, balls tightening almost to the point of pain as he came. He gripped her hips hard, as he stuttered and rutted his way through.

She fell on top of him, and as he softened and slipped out of her, she slid over to his side.

Scott appeared with warm towels for each of them, and Stiles disposed of the condom before collapsing back on the bed. He starfished on his stomach, arm slung over Scott's waist. Allison slid in on his other side, kissing his shoulder.

"Good?" She murmured into his skin, and he snorted in reply.

"You guys are like something out of porn, seriously."

Scott and Allison just laughed.

As he tuned back in, Stiles realized the theme from Avengers was still playing, DVD having restarted at some point. He perked up.

"Did I just lose my virginity to the Avengers theme?" He asked, excited.

Allison laughed and Scott groaned and everything just felt good.

\---

If the sex damaged anything between them, Stiles couldn't tell. They hadn't talked about it, though, which worried Stiles a little. All that changed when Lydia threw a pack get together a few weeks later.

It was late, and the humans were tipsy. Lydia was talking with Allison and Jackson. Isaac and Scott were huddled together in a corner.

Erica and Boyd had disappeared somewhere Stiles didn't want to think about too much.

His buzz had turned Stiles quiet. He'd plopped down on a couch in a corner, legs splayed, head tilted back.

With a giggle, Allison stumbled down in the space on the floor between his legs.

Without thinking, he pushed her hair aside and started to massage her neck and shoulders.

"What happened to Lydia?" He asked absently.

"Otherwise occupied," Allison giggled.

Glancing over, he saw Lydia straddling Jackson, lips locked passionately.

"Gross," he muttered. But Allison just shrugged.

"'S kinda turning me on." She admitted, flushing.

He chuckled, focusing on a knot in her right shoulder.

"Never pegged you for the kinky one."

"They never do," she sighed, smiling a little dopily. "That feels really good."

"You're carrying a lot of tension in your right side."

She hummed. "Yeah. It's my shooting arm."

They sat quietly for a while, Stiles working knots loose in Allison's shoulders.

"D'you wanna go upstairs with me?" She asked quietly.

Stiles froze. "Uhm, like a sex thing? Because I don't think we should do that without Scotty..."

"No, no. Not like that. I just wanted to talk. Maybe cuddle?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Smiling, Allison tugged him up. He caught Scott's eye as she dragged him off, and sent him a grin and a wave.

They wandered up a flight of stairs and through a maze of of hallways until they finally found an empty bedroom. Allison cannonballed onto the bed, falling on her back and holding her arms out to him.

Chuckling, he crawled onto the bed and let her curl up against his side. He couldn't stop his hands from wandering into her hair. It felt right.

Allison hummed, "comfortable." He had to agree.

"How did it feel?" She murmured after a while. Stiles had thought she'd fallen asleep.

"What?"

"The knot. It's supposed to be a really special thing for wolves, ultimate show of love." She breathed. Stiles thought the end sounded a little bitter.

"Oh, Ally." He sighed, stroking a hand through her hair.

"It's fine. It's fine, I mean, he loves you. He's loved you since you were four. Obviously..."

"Allison, he loves _you_. It was probably the situation. You were there, I was there. Two people he loves best in the world, right? I mean, why wouldn't he?"

"You're probably right," she mumbled into his chest. "How did it feel?"

"...full. Just stretched and...I don't know. It felt so tight, like it was making a space inside me that hadn't been there before. How'd it taste?"

"Tender," she whispered, "like the skin was thinner, the blood just under it. Hotter than the rest of him."

Stiles thought about it, how that would taste, Scott and heat and copper flavored blood. Against his better judgment, his mouth started to water. He opened his mouth to comment, at the same time Allison whimpered.

"I want it, Stiles. I want to be knotted."

It shocked a laugh out of Stiles, who kissed her forehead. "You're a little bit of a cock slut, you know that?"

She sat up, peered at him, "you do too though, right? You want to do it again?"

"It was a one time thing, Ally. You guys are a couple, I don't want to come between that."

"You didn't! You haven't! We're great! And I want to do it again. With you there."

"Well, what about Scott?" Stiles asked, heart kicking nervously.

"We'll ask him when he comes up." She decided, laying back down, more on top of him than she's been before.

"Is he coming up? What's he doing down there anyway?"

"Of course he's coming up. Two people he loves best in the world, right? He's just talking to Isaac," Allison said on a yawn. "They had a bad day at the clinic. He's trying to give him a pep talk."

"He's good at those."

"Mhm, the best."

"Wanna nap till he gets here?"

"Oh my god, yes."

He kissed her forehead again, and closed his eyes.

He woke up again when Scott crawled into bed, spooning up behind Allison. The position left their legs tangled together, but Stiles found that he didn't mind.

"Me & Stiles wanna have more sex. With you there. And knots," Allison slurred, still half asleep.

Scott met Stiles' eyes over her head, and Stiles looked away. He knew his face was red because his cheeks were hot, but he didn't say anything.

"Now?" Scott chuckled, leaning down to nip at Allison's neck.

"No," she grumbled, "sleep now. Later."

Chuckling, Scott looked at Stiles again. His eyes turned serious. "You want that? To be with us like that again?"

"I don't want to mess you up," Stiles said immediately, and Scott shook his head.

"We're great," he grinned. Stiles snorted.

"I just," Scott continued, "I know Allison can be persuasive, I don't want you to feel pressured. We haven't really talked about...the last time."

"You fucked me," Stiles blurted. It had been there, in the back of his mind for weeks now.

"Yeah," Scott replied, eyes going a little dreamy. "I did."

"Thought you said you weren't into guys?"

"Just you I guess." Scott shrugged, and Stiles preened a little.

"Y'guys should kiss..." Allison piped up, and Stiles froze, looking down at Scott's lips. When he looked up again, his best friends eyes were gold and meeting his steadily.

"If you want," Scott murmured.

And Stiles wanted, so he leaned in and pressed his lips to Scott's.

The wolf made a little noise before surging forward, slipping a hand into his hair and pulling Stiles closer. This was nothing like Allison's sweet, teasing kisses, he realized. This was consumption.

Scott's tongue dragged over the seam of Stiles' lips, coaxing him open. Stiles whimpered into his mouth, clutching at his shoulders.

As Scott's tongue dipped in, he slid over Allison in a move too graceful to be human, and settled on top of Stiles. The movement pressed their cocks together, both hard beneath that fabric of their jeans. Stiles hissed and moved his hands down to Scott's ass, pulling him down as he ground his hips up for more friction.

Scott swore and broke away, trailing kisses down Stiles neck until he was shivery and hot, stomach a jumbled mess.

"I want to fuck you again, Stiles," Scot growled against his ear, and Stiles moaned. "I want to knot that tight little ass up again. I want you to watch me fuck Ally. Feed her your cock while I fuck her. Tell her how good a girl she's being while I work the knot into her, too."

If you had asked Stiles yesterday if Scott McCall had this kind of _mouth_ on him, Stiles would've called you crazy.

"I want to taste you," he groaned, still rutting down against Stiles. "I want to stroke that fat little cock until you come and come and _come_ for me Stiles, fuck."

Seizing Stiles' mouth again, Scott trailed a hand down to Stiles' fly, hastily trying to get it open before he froze.

He broke away from Stiles, head tilting like he was listening for something, before he blanched and ducked his head.

"But maybe not tonight," he murmured against Stiles' chest.

"Werewolf hearing?" Stiles asked, voice and hand shaking as he reached to pet Scott's hair. His best friend nodded.

"Okay," Stiles said, nodding, and willing away his aching erection. "We can be considerate." He could feel his heartbeat in his lips. He ran his tongue over them to soothe them, but it just made him want more.

Scott wasn't helping. He slid up Stiles' body, started sucking a bruise just above his collarbone. Stiles shuddered, hands fisting in Scott's hair and holding him there.

The pain pleasure feeling of the hickey went straight to his dick, and he pumped his hips up once uncontrollably. Scott's hand trailed back down, finishing the job of getting Stiles' jeans open.

"We gonna be considerate, Scotty?" Stiles whispered, as quiet as he could with his breath coming hard. Scott shook his head, pulling up from Stiles' chest and grinning at him.

Without warning, he slid into Stiles' boxers, wrapping a hot hand around his cock. Stiles gasped, and Scott kissed him again.

"Just gotta be quiet," he murmured when he pulled away. Stiles snorted.

"When have you ever known me--"

So Scott kissed him again. These kisses were gentler, but no less thorough. He fucked into Stiles' mouth the same way he'd fucked into his ass, possessive and sure. His hand fisted firmly around Stiles' cock, pumping.

Stiles was writhing and moaning, canting his hips up into Scott's tight, fast tugs. Their tongues slid against each other, dancing, and Stiles knew it would be over soon.

When Scott finally let him up for air, Stiles heaved out a ragged breath before burying his face in Scott's shoulder. Curious, he licked and sucked at the sweat salty skin there.

Scott gripped him harder, thrusts turning faster as he drove Stiles up to the peak.

"Fuck, Scott," he whimpered into Scott's skin, "I'm gonna..."

"Yeah," Scott huffed back, "c'mon. Give it up for me. Come for me, Stiles."

Stiles came with Scott's name on his mouth, inhaling it and exhaling it as he covered his best friends hand with his cream.

With a satisfied hum, Scott pulled it out of Stiles' pants and licked at it. He closed his eyes like he was enjoying himself, and Stiles' dick twitched so hard it hurt.

"You," he said, hitting Scott's chest. But Scott just caught his hand and shook his head. "Not tonight. Next time."

"Next time," Stiles murmured, and he knew he should get up, clean himself, but he was asleep before he could remember.

**Author's Note:**

> Dub Con: Stiles does not explicitly consent to being knotted. 
> 
> Do you tumbl? Come bother me [here](http://theluckyouvegot.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
